Inuyasha's show
by yurigurl9
Summary: Inuyasha has camera's posted through Kagome's house. Find out what happens on a day to day basis.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, this would be a show.

Inuyasha's black hair lay over his pillow. He slept soundly until he alarm on his bed stand went off. He stirred and reached over and turned it off.

"Mmh, five thirty already," he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. He got out of his bed and went to his dresser and grabbed some clothes to wear. He got in the shower and by six, he was sitting at his desk with a cup of coffee by his laptop. He blew the steam off as he took a sip and opened his laptop. He took a longer drink as it booted up. "Gee, I wonder what Kagome's up to right about now?" He moved the cursor to an icon labeled "Finals". Six more icons came up, "Bedroom, Hall, Bathroom, Shower, Kitchen, and Living room". He clicked on the one labeled bedroom. A colored screen came up and he seen Kagome stretching, her breast exposed to him. He smiled and set down his coffee. Her panties were white and slightly see-through, as if she meant to tease him. He clicked a button labeled audio and heard the last of her yawn. She walked to her dresser and grabbed her clothes for the day. Inuyasha followed her on the camera from the hall to the bathroom. She turned on the water in the shower and waited for it to be the right temperature. She slid down her panties and showed her ass to the unknown camera. Inuyasha had his hand on his stiff cock now.

Kagome seemed satisfied with the water and stepped in the shower, drawing the curtain behind her. It was one of the kinds that can also be a bathtub. Inuyasha clicked on the shower icon that switched him to the steam proof lens in the shower head. The water was set on a normal stream, with a good amount of pressure. The water trickled down her breast and followed the curve of her body, disappearing between her thighs or down her legs. She turned around and let it flow down her back and over her ass. She washed her hair and then her body. She grabbed the shower head and removed it from the hook on the wall, washing the soap off of her voluptuous body. She sighed as she moved the head in between of her thighs and squeezed them together. "Damn," Inuyasha said as he got a close up view of Kagome's most private area. "Now I'm glad that I put that one there." Kagome let the water caress her clit for awhile, then rubbed the head back and forth. Inuyasha, with his hand beating his dick, heard her moan clearly and seen her knees buckle. Kagome moved the head away from her clit and laid down in the tub. Inuyasha seen her pleasured face and the ecstasy in her eyes. She placed the head back at her clit and moaned again. Inuyasha seen the water ran over her clit and watched it twitch in pleasure. She moved the head back again but still kept in range of the camera. Inuyasha watched as she stuck her two longest fingers in her pussy and pumped quickly. She moaned loudly and Inu knew she would climax soon. He was right. She removed the fingers and rubbed her clit slowly. Inu wondered what it would be like to be in her tight hole as she came onto the bathtub floor. Her sweet liquid running freely down the drain. She stood up and replaced the head on its hook as Inu came himself.

"What would it be like if it was Inuyasha inside me instead of my own fingers," Kagome asked the empty room. "Inuyasha stopped at that, not knowing if it was his own imagination, or if she really said that. He heard what she said next. "Or Sango?" Inuyasha split his coffee on the floor and cussed at it. He went to his bathroom and grabbed a towel. He cleaned it up and put the towel in a clothes basket. He sat down at the computer with a fresh cup of coffee and looked at clock. It was six twelve.

"She takes a short shower, but it's one hell of a show." He glanced at the screen and seen her with a long towel covering her body from the top of her breast to just above her ankles. One was also done in that honey comb like thing on her head. Inuyasha never understood the point of that. He was about to close the window when Kagome flipped past her jeans and grabbed something in her right hand. She stood spreading her legs and hitched the towel up to her knees. Inu heard a faint buzz and Kagome guided whatever she had into the towel. Her face blushed, he could she that in the mirror, and she moaned.

"Does this girl never get enough," he asked? Then he wondered that it might be good for him, if that's what he heard, or for Sango. Kagome was now laying on a rug on the tile floor. Her towel had been knocked off by her hands, her left one squeezing her left breast and the right, guiding the probing and pleasing vibrator. Her long ebony hair was frizzled and lay on the floor on both side of her moving head. Her face was stilling blushing and Inu could see what he could only guess were tears of pleasure causing her eyes to be more waiting and a deeper blue then what they had ever been before. This was the most beautiful he had ever seen the girl who had came through the well more than seven years ago. She was moaning for nearly five minutes before she removed the vibrator and came down the side of her leg. She dipped the vibrator back into her hole but pulled it out immediately. She brought the vibrator covered in her cum to her mouth and gave it a tentative lick. She smiled and cleaned the rest of, almost as if she were practicing sucking a dick, then smacked her lips.

Inuyasha glanced at the clock and closed the laptop. He was running late, and it was a long drive to the Ohio State University campus from his house.

"I need to get a dorm room like Kagome. Wonder if it's coed?" He grabbed his key and took off to his car. He didn't hear Kagome say: "I wonder if Sango tastes like I do?" She then returned the vibrator back into her pussy and thrust it in repetitively, while sucking on her left nipple. She had really filled out since junior high. She now wore a C-cup and had wider hips. Not much wider, but enough to make her extremely sexy. She also had a nice ass. She was always jealous of Sango's ass, but now Kagome knew that Sango was jealous of hers. Soon Kagome would give Sango her ass, but she would also make her jealous of some more things. Oh, yeah, she couldn't forget about Inuyasha.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The bell rang, ending the day of classes at The Ohio State University. Students walked from the building to their cars, those living on campus walking home. Inuyasha walked out of the main door, hand in hand with Kagome.

"Does Sango need a ride," Inuyasha asked?

"Yeah, she's coming over to my place, so you don't need to go to hers," Sango responded. They continued walking but stopped to talk to a group of Inuyasha's teammates.

"We got practice tonight, don't we, _Captain_," one of them asked? The other two stifling back laughter.

"Yes we do private," Inuyasha started, impersonating a drill sergeant, "rink two. Be there at six o'clock sharp. Don't be late or you'll resurface the ice with a razor blade. Dismissed." The group exploded in laughter and walked to their own cars..

"I can't believe I'm dating the captain of the hockey team," Kagome said dreamily but with a grin on her face.

"Oh don't you start also," he said, giving her a playful shove.

"Hurry up you two," came a male's voice.

"Shut up Miroku, ya rookie." Inuyasha and Kagome walked up to his car where their friends Miroku and Sango were waiting.

"Hey, You're a rookie also. Oh wait, you have the "C" on your jersey."

"Don't give me that shit, you're the first goalie at OSU to wear an "A". I only got the "C" because you missed the first five minutes of try outs.

"Okay boys, that's enough," Sango said.

"But ma, we were just pickin" Miroku pouted, causing the group to erupt in laughter.

"Come on, let's go," Inuyasha said, opening the door for Kagome, Miroku doing the same for Sango. Inuyasha pulled out of the parking lot and drove to Kagome's house.

"Alright, I'll see you two later," Inuyasha said, he leaned over and kissed Kagome in the passenger seat. Sango and Kagome stepped out of the car, and Miroku jumped in beside Inuyasha.

"See ya," he said to the two girls, kissing Sango, then shutting the door. Inuyasha sped off, honking his horn. Sango followed Kagome to her front door and waited for her to unlock it. Once inside, the girls sat down on Kagome's couch. She picked up a magazine while Sango turned on the TV.

"Damn, there's nothing on," Sango said, flipping through the channels.

"That's why I'm reading," Kagome said while turning the page. "Huh, that's interesting.

"What's that?"

"It says here that 75 of women in America save their pubic hair. And of those 75, it says that those who are sexually active experience at least one orgasm per sexual experience."

"What's that mean," Sango asked, half feigning interest and half not listening.

"Women who shave their cunts get off more." Sango nearly choked on the pop she was drinking at Kagome's blunt statement.

"What? Why's that?"

"I guess 'cause there's no hair to get in the way. . . I like it shaved.

"What do you mean? Like, how do you know?"

"Well, when I watch porn I like to see the pussy, not just a bush. It's more. . . Erotic. Easier access also.

"Easier acc- so, you shave," Sango asked shyly.

"Yeah, I shave," Kagome started, but she blushed, realizing all of the secrets she revealed. "I like the feel," she said slowly. "Have you never shaved?"

Sango hesitated. "Yeah," she lied, "I was trying to find out if you did also." Kagome accepted the lie. "Hey, mind if I take a shower," she quickly asked, changing the subject.

"No, go ahead. Do you have classes tomorrow, or something?"

"Nah, I just didn't get a shower this mourning 'cause I woke up late." She stood up and stretched. Kagome saw a perfect opportunity to get "something" started. She reached back and smacked Sango's ass. She screamed in surprise and Kagome started laughing.

"What was that for?" But even as she asked the question, Kagome squeezed her ass.

"Say, you have a nice ass. I'd like a piece of that. Especially if you shaved." Sango turned on her heel with a "humph" and walked to the bathroom, Kagome laughing all the while.

Sango's heart was racing. Had that just happened? Did Kagome come on to her? This is what she had wanted for about two months. She gathered her wits and decided the shower would help, but she couldn't get Kagome's words out of her head. Off came her shirt and pants and she was left standing in her underwear. Her bra fell to the floor and she stepped out of her panties. She looked down at the black hair covering her cunt and ran her fingers across it. It was true, she didn't have that good of access to herself. She opened the cabinet above the sink and found a can of shaving cream and a razor. She turned on the water and waited for it to adjust. Once it had adjusted, she stepped in and drew the curtain. She grabbed a bar of soap and rubbed in over her body. She rubbed it across her breasts, soaping them up. She squeezed and rubbed them together, moaning quietly. Her left hand stayed, playing with her nipple, while the other ventured to her pussy. She stopped then, again remembering Kagome's words, and grabbed the shaving cream and razor. "How hard can it be?" she asked herself. Sango covered her bush with the cream, spreading it down to her hole. She adjusted the flow of the water away from her soapy body and continued her work. Stroke after stroke of the razor diminished her bush. Soon, she was rubbing her bald crotch and feeling a little exposed. She admired her work and felt good. Her clit was swollen and she needed to relive herself. Wanting to try something new, she grabbed the can of shaving cream. A handful later brought her to her knees. Her insides were tingling at the new trick. Her fingers slid in slowly, then quicker as she continued. Her left hand was thrusting while her right rubbed her clit. Just as she was about to climax, she stopped and grinned. I'll have to work for that, she thought. Sango stood up and washed herself off, gently touching her clit. She turned off the water, stepped out and dried off, all the while touching herself. She had to stop when she nearly came on Kagome's floor. Steadying herself, Sango put on the pair of pajama pants and t-shirt she brought, not bothering with underwear, she wouldn't need them.

Kagome was still on the couch reading her magazine when Sango walked out.

"Are you a virgin," Sango asked her bluntly. She wanted to get back at her for the "spanking".

"Uh . . . Yeah," she said, hardly bothered by the question.

"Do you masturbate."

"Of course. Are you and do you?

"Yes and sometimes." Kagome looked at her for the for the first time. Her shirt was two sizes to big for her. The cut of the shirt allowed Kagome a view of her ample breasts. She also looked to her pajama pants. The hole at the crotch was unbuttoned and her now shaved pussy was visible. Kagome grinned.

"Sometimes? Not every night? I can't sleep unless I get off. Maybe I'm addicted.

"Nope. Only when I'm horny."

"Are you horny now," Kagome asked seductively. Sango bent down, giving Kagome the full view of her tits. Kagome knew that Sango was coming on to her and played along.

"Maybe. But I am tired." She yawned and stretched. "Care if I crash here tonight?

"Nope. You've got your room. Night."

"Night." Sango walked to her room, swaying her hips for Kagome. Kagome licked her lips, wanting a piece of that ass. Kagome walked to her room and took off her shirt, bra and pants. She stood, just in her panties, and thought over a plan. She walked into Sango's room and when she did, Sango gasped and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"I didn't mean to scare you. Wait, you were masturbating weren't you?"

"No, I just didn't want you to see me naked, that's all. You wanna cover up?" Kagome looked down at her boobs and panties, which covered just enough skin to be considered clothing.

"Yeah, move over."

Authors note

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the wait, but school and work had me swamped. Then the holidays and writers block. So, I had an idea. Send me an email with your best ideas of something kinky, sluty, sultry, smutty, or hot and I might be able to work it into another chapter if needed. It can be something made up or an actual experience, I doesn't matter to me. I use some real things in my stories, like the shaving cream thing. I recommend it. PS. I'm deleting my other story. It's to many yuris to work on at once.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sango stared at Kagome with disbelief. Kagome stood there, almost completely naked, wanting to get in bed with her. Sango grinned, knowing what was to come.

"You'll have to work for it." she said seductively. Kagome started to protest, but decided to go with it. Her hands began to squeeze her breast, rubbing them together in circular motion. She moaned gently then played with her nipples, causing them to become erect. She pushed one of her tits up to suck and lick it. Kagome stopped to look at Sango, who sat there staring. Kagome then turned around and stuck out her ass, pulling her panties down slightly, showing Sango her cheeks. She stood up, slipping the cloth to the floor. Sango could only see her ass, no extra skin. Kagome then ran a finger up and down her clit, pleasuring herself and teasing Sango.

"You need to work harder than that to get in these covers," Sango said impatiently. Kagome laughed and turned around, giving Sango the full view.

Inuyasha walked into his apartment, throwing his equipment onto his couch and grabbing a bottle of water from his fridge. His practice had been tough today so he wanted some relief. He turned on his laptop and waited for it to boot up. Once on, he went to the camera program in Kagome's house. He checked her kitchen and bedroom and shrugged. When he check the bathroom, he grinned, but it was short lived. Sango stood in there, looking in the cabinet. He assumed she was looking for aspirin or something like that. He was about to look for Kagome, but then Sango started to take off her clothes. I can't watch my best friend's girlfriend shower, can I, Inuyasha asked himself. But when he seen her ample breasts, he decided he could. He whipped out his dick and was beating off as Sango showered. Her watched as she shaved her pussy and then fingered herself. Inuyasha came when she stepped out of the shower. Feeling completely exhausted, he turned off his lap top, undressed and went to sleep. He had no idea what he was going to miss.

Kagome walked onto the bed and stood over Sango's head. She squatted down so her clit was just inches from Sango's face. Kagome started to rub herself. Sango could smell her arousal and deeply wanted to help her. She lifted her head and lightly licked Kagome, who shuddered.

"You can come in now," Sango said, pulling away the covers and exposing herself.

A/N: another chapter done. Sorry their so short. This wasn't my original plan, but some bastard stole this disk that had all of my data on it. Must've thought it was something important. Oh well, shit happens I guess. Thanks to all of my readers.


End file.
